The present invention relates to a novel vacuum food storage system for maintaining refrigerated food, e.g., fruits and vegetables, cheese, bread, cold cuts and meat, fresh for periods longer than possible with conventional refrigerator storage systems. The novel vacuum food storage systems are also useful for preserving freshness and minimizing or eliminating "freezer burn" in frozen foods in the freezer. In addition, the novel vacuum food storage systems may be used to maintain freshness while transporting foods.